


Calming Nerves

by ThoughtsOfDarc



Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsOfDarc/pseuds/ThoughtsOfDarc
Summary: This is written on a request i got on Tumblr:"Can you write about Bucky where he hugs someone because the reader is very nervous (just like Sebastian Stan did) and then they start hanging out more or something? You can do whatever you want with the plot I just want the nervous reader getting a hug from Bucky"I did not know about the Sebastian Stan hug, so i just did my best with this :)





	Calming Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> This is written on a request i got on Tumblr:  
> "Can you write about Bucky where he hugs someone because the reader is very nervous (just like Sebastian Stan did) and then they start hanging out more or something? You can do whatever you want with the plot I just want the nervous reader getting a hug from Bucky"
> 
> I did not know about the Sebastian Stan hug, so i just did my best with this :)

You had been working for Stark for some time now, being one of the best computer engineers in the country, with specialty in robots and artificial intelligence. Though your knowledge went far beyond that.

You were head-hunted specific to work for him, with a salary bigger than you could ever imagine, a floor of your own in the famous Tower, so you where always near when needed and to top it all off, you got to hang out with the Avengers from time to time"

 

You really liked your job and your new life... Well, that was until today.

Tony was out on a mission, or a fieldtrip, maybe it was a romantic getaway with Pepper? You didn't really know to be honest. He just left with the words "I trust you Y/N, you're in charge until I'm back!"

Which wouldn't be so bad, except for the fact, that a mission for the mighty Avengers had suddenly come in, and now you where the one supposed to brief them.

 

You where standing outside the briefing room, looking in to the people gathered, just waiting for you to arrive. You could feel your heart pound in your chest and you felt kind of nauseous.

Normally you liked that your skills and knowledge made Tony trust you, and let you work on and with a lot of other things than you where hired too... But today, you cursed it all.

 

With a deep breath to try and steady your heart, you pushed open the door and walked in.

Instantly, you felt all eyes on you while you walked up to the end of the table, taking your spot. You nodded to everyone, who politely repaid your silent greeting.

 

You could feel your hands get clammy, and you felt a cold sweat threaten to break out any second. Swallowing hard, trying to rid the lump in your throat you looked out at the group, silently watching you awaiting your briefing.

 

"H-Hi..." You stammered, cursing your weak voice.

 

You might be one of the brightest people in the country, but you really, really hated to talk to a crowd. Even if that crowd were people you knew well.

You got nervous and insecure, though you knew there was no reason to be.

 

"Eh... I-I..." You tried to continue, but you felt the words get stuck in your throat.

You looked around to the people around the table, searching for something, anything that could calm your nerves. You swallowed again, but that feeling of a big lump in your throat didn't go away and you were starting to feel dizzy too.

"I'm s-sorry... I'm a bit nervous..." You said sadly, fastening your eyes on an old coffee spot on the table. You could feel your body shiver, and you only prayed that no one could see you do so.

 

Suddenly and very abrupt, Bucky stood from his seat and made his way up to you by the head of the table. He didn't say anything; he just wrapped his arms around you and hugged you tight.

 

"What on earth is happe-MMMFH!" Clint started to ask, but Natasha quickly slapped a hand over his mouth to make him shut up.

 

You took a deep breath once more to steady your heart, but also to take in the wonderful smell of the super soldier that was currently wrapping you in his arms.  A shiver ran through your body which you couldn't quite place if it was because of nerves, or because of the man hugging you.

 

"You can do this, Doll! Take a deep breath, and go slow... No one expect you to be Tony. Just, take it easy and do this your way... Okay?" He whispered in your ear and you nodded quietly to answer.

 

Slowly he let you go, but not before he once more said "You can do this! I'm right here if you need me, okay?" and gave you one of his dazzling smiles.

 

Bucky sat down, on a chair nearer you and nodded encouraging when you looked at him.

 

Then you turned and looked over the people in front of you again, straightened your back and started to talk...

 

 

\-----------

After the briefing, Steve had taken over the spot at the end of the table to plan out the mission ahead with the team.

You had silently slipped out through the door, not wanting to disturb their planning further.

 

You smiled to yourself, as you stood outside of the door waiting for them to finish.  
You had actually briefed the team, without any further problems. You even managed to answer their questions afterwards without choking on your words.

 

You gave yourself a mental pad on the back. This was progress.

 

The door opened and the team slowly got out, Bucky being the last one. When you saw him, you straightened yourself and took the few steps over to him, giving him a shy smile.

 

"Hi..." You started "I just wanted to thank you. You know, for what you did in there... That was nice. It meant a lot. Thank you"

He looked at you with those sky blue eyes of his, and that dazzling bright smile that could always make your heart skips a beat.

 

"No problem, Doll... You just needed a little push. I knew you could do it"

 

"But still, Bucky... I couldn't have done it without you"  
  
His mile grew a little bigger, even if you would have sworn that was impossible.

"Any time Y/N" He said as he gave your hand a little squeeze.

 

You nodded at him, suddenly forgetting how to use your words again, as you dreamed yourself away in his eyes.

"Right... I-I better get going. Thanks again Buck..." you managed to stammer out, before you turned to walk away. But before you got very far, Bucky's voice stopped you.

 

"Doll, I was thinking... Maybe, when I get back from this mission, we could hang out some time? Maybe watch a movie or have dinner... Maybe both?" He looked at you, hope in his eyes.

 

Your heart skipped a beat again, but this time it wasn't nerves, it was happiness.

"Yes! I would like that very much..."

 

 


End file.
